dcfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Batgorilla
My Pages: user page · Talk Page (Archive) · Sandbox Image:Jla4 1.jpg|200px default Visit the Database desc none Welcome to the Database Project, Batgorilla! Thanks for your edit to the Barbara Gordon (New Earth) page! You can jump in and start right away or practice in our sandbox. You should also have a peek at our guidelines and naming conventions. You can also from scratch. You can have your own user page; it is all about you! The two easiest ways to interact with other users are to join the forums or leave messages on users' talk pages. Remember to sign all of your posts, so we can quickly tell who left the message. (Hint: Use four tildes (~~~~). This will automatically produce your username and date. You can also use the 'signature' button in the edit toolbar.) If you need some help, just add the text to your page and someone will come to your rescue. You can include userboxes on your user page to express yourself. Your page can contain: * Your favorite comic books and characters. * Your most notable . * Anything else you want us to you know about you! (Keep it clean.) Be sure to visit our sister-sites, the Marvel, Image, and Dark Horse Database Projects so you can begin posting on them as well! No need to re-register, just sign in! Your account works on all Wikia wikis! Have Fun! -- Tupka217 (Talk) 16:34, March 18, 2011 ---- Popular Links: Database | Forums | | | | | ' ---- Images I noticed you manually added Category:Race (New Earth)/Images. This is good, but if you fill out the Image template, you'll give all the info we need. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 18:53, March 20, 2011 (UTC) File:Race.jpg Can you please add what issue the image of Race comes from? Just add the issue's full pagename behind "| Issue = ". -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 14:40, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Stop for a Second We all know Barbara is going to become the new Batgirl, we don't know Stephanie's status until the issue comes out or any further announcement of what's going on with "Batgirl" so until they're out and we had concrete information I'm asking you to please stop rearranging the disambig pages of these characters until you're sure what to do with who's going where and what's going to be added. Also if you'd like to talk shop with the New 52 join Chat or read the forums and we can all talk about Batgirl and anything else related. :Midoki24 01:21, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Chat I was kickbanned from chat for referring to Billy Arrowsmith as "large" sometime ago. I have asked him and Kyle (one of them kickbanned me) but have received no response. I won't do such stuff again, but wish to chat and can't. I would like my ban removed so I can. Can you help me? No administrator has responded to my request, however. (I told every active admin)--1966batfan 02:45, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Tiny Titans When you're making pages for Tiny Titans characters, make sure to add them to the relevant disambiguation pages: 1, 2, 3. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217'']] 19:27, October 20, 2011 (UTC)